Shooting Stars
by tatsuchan244
Summary: Raine yearns for Kratos to come back, and the whole gang gather up with each other in Flanoir to watch a meteor shower. Will Raine get her wish, or just be crushed by this immortal angel? SPOILERS! Kraine


_A/N- Wahoo! Okay, this is my first time writing a fanfiction. Constructive Criticsm is love, and reviews are appreciated!_

"Humph, there's nothing to do here!" Raine mumbled to herself.

She was staring out a dark and misty window. She was in Flanoir, and the snow was coming down fast and hard. Raine was in a cozy hotel room, with her brother Genis who was sleeping on his warm bed. She looked at the cackling fire place, and gave a heavy sigh. Where was her one true love? Raine has never been able to tell Kratos her feelings. Shes just not someone to let go of all of her emotions. She has always believed that keeping it in, is the way to be calm. But not she has become quite depressed, and doesn't want to talk to anybody. Raine suddenly froze, then a knock came from the door. She sat up from her cozy armchair, and walked over and opened the cold hoor handle.

"Hello? May I help you?" she asked, looking up to the Chosen One of Tethealla.

"Hey sugar muffin! I was feeling restless, and wanted to know if you wanted to take a ride with papa?" Zelos snickered, and tried to grab a hold of her. Raine slapped his soft face, like he was Genis. Then she shut the door and made a quick turn. Her flowing white night gown went up, and Zelos got to see her underwear before the door closed! She could hear him panting from the other side of the rock solid door.

"Come on my foxy professor? Let a man teach you some things...of love!" he said trying to open the door.

Raine played with the bronze keys around her delicate fingers. She walked away, and then sat back down on the maroon armchair. She then smiled. The whole gang was visiting Flanoir, and had different hotel rooms. They had wanted to see a special meteor shower that was going on. It happened only once every five hundred years, and Raine would probably get to see it many more times before she had died. Genis could use his attack meteor shower, but that attack wasn't as special as this one. It was said that if you wished on these comets, your wish would certainly come true. They said in her mythological text, that wishing on meteor were stronger than wishing on falling stars, but she didn't believe a word of it. All of that was just nonsense information, not worthy enough to be inscirbed in her thoughts. Still, she could have a tiny bit of hope.

"Kratos...You are..." Raine paused in the mid-sentence. She wanted to say hate, because of putting her through much pain...but it wouldn't be true. She loved him with all of her heart. Humph, she guessed that half of her emotions were still human. Raine hates vulnerable human feelings. Now it was quite dark, and tomorrow the meteor shower would be going on. She didn't want to miss this big event, so Raine fell asleep sitting on the cozy armchair.

"Big sister! Get up! Everybody is waiting for you!" Genis said, pushing her around. Raine suddenly stirred, but Genis didn't notice. He accidently gave her one push to far, and she fell off. Her face hit the hard wooden floor with a "thud". Raine instantly got up, and then gave her brother a hard spank.

"Owww! I just wanted to make sure you woke up!" he said rubbing his rear end. Raine tried to give him a sisterly hug, but he just backed away. Genius teenagers acted just like this. He was wearing his Easter Sunday outfit. But this time he was wearing a flowing green scarf, that was tight around his neck. Raine ran to the small closet they had brought, and located her Glamorous Beauty outfit. Everybody was planning to look nice, and dress up for this sophisticated breakfast.

"I hope Zelos doesn't have his hair in a braid again," she thought, while running into the bathroom. Raine came out quickly, and took a quick glance at the mirror next to the door. She had a slim white dress, with a elegant blue vest. Her brown boots looked nice, and she enjoyed wearing her red glasses. They made her feel smarter than everybody else. Even though she already was. They were about to leave, but Raine tried to straighten Genis' outfit. He got mad, and gave her a dirty look. Raine gave him a stare like, "Don't you Dare or I'll hit you!". He stood down, and then they left.

Raine and Genis raced each other down the stairs to the lobby. Of course Raine won, even though she tripped her brother half way down. She ran into the resturant that was in the lobby, and saw the gang in stiff clothing. Lloyd was looking at his Nobleman outfit in utter disgust. He probably felt strange in a whole bunch of starch. Then there was Zelos. Oh Zelos, he was admiring his reflection in a crystal mirror. Raine could his lips whispering, "You hot babe, you hot babe." He was wearing his long elegant hair, in one bushy braid. This was just what she dreaded. She was used to him acting like an idiot though. Then there was Regal, with his shackles...that had cloth over them? Raine guessed that he even wanted his accessories to even look elegant. His outfit was a navy blue suit, with a red undershirt. His shoes were gigantic, and leathery. Presea was wearing a pretty little black dress, and was holding a pink bunny with her. A magnificent blue bow kept her hair out of her face. Sheena was wearing her red wine uniform, and had a yellow bow keeping her hair up. Colette was wearing her maids outfit, it was emerald green and her sacred red stone laid next to her heart. Raine sat next to Presea and Sheena, while Genis sat next to Lloyd and Zelos.

"What shall we be eating today?" Raine asked, while laying a napkin on her lap. Regal did the same, they both had a small ounce of ettiquete. Everybody else just talked, while leaving there elbows on the table. Lloyd accidently spilled his glass of water, while trying to grab the little lemon to suck on.

"I believe we shall be eating a delicacy. Ramen with beef broth," he said with a smirk. Raine rolled her eyes, and gave a heavy sigh. Ramen as a delicacy? It wasn't even a breakfast food! Just then the waiter brought out the soup. He delivered it to each person, and Sheena started feasting quickly. She had finished it before he passed out all the food.

"Ugh...More!" she said, giving a small burp. Everybody stared at her in astonishment. Lloyd wished that he had that power!

"Oh here! Let me help...oops!" Colette gasped, as she spilled her soup. She tried to help the waiter, but just dropped her soup. The waiter gave her a evil glare, and continued to pass out the food. Everybody got their's, and then he brought out some more for Colette. He made sure that he set it down, before she touched it.

"May we eat now?" Presea asked, seeing Sheena look at her soup. Presea probably wanted to eat, before Sheena stole it. No one heard her, because the slurping noise was so loud. Raine took one slurp, and then felt quite dizzy. What was happening? Suddenly she got huge red warts all over her face. She hadn't brought her staff either to help her in this tragedy. Zelos pointed at her awe struck.

"Woah! You have red boils all over!" he said trying to poke one. Raine slapped his hand away and then ran out of the resturant.


End file.
